Amber's Fairy Tail
by shine3000
Summary: Amber is the Dragon slayer of the north or in other words, the ice dragon slayer. She comes to the guild to find other dragon slayers. She makes new friends (yes other OC, but also guild members too) learns new magic and goes on adventures. Drama, action, adventure, ROMANCE, and comedy! R&R Cheesy summery i know, but the story is better. T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

At the famous guild called Fairy Tail everything was normal. Cana was drinking, Gray was striping, Erza was eating cake, Levy was reading, with Gajeel eating iron next to her, normal right? Wrong! An important wizard was missing, a certain fire dragon slayer.

"OI! Mira-chan! Where's Natsu?" yelled Lucy.

"He's outsi-"BOOM!

"What was that!" shrieked Wendy.

Natsu POV

_"__What is wrong with this girl, I just met her and she's picking a fight"_; Natsu thought to himself '_Never mind that, but why can't I beat her!?'_

"What's wrong Natsu-san? Do you give up" She stated ever so innocently.

"No freaking way! FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" take this little girl.

"Sugoi! FREEZ OVER!" she yelled, so she uses ice magic.

That won't help her- WHAT THE HECK! Her ice just froze my fire! Wait but it burning through!

BOOM!

I-it exploded!

Amber POV

"Oops I blew it up again" HA! HIS FACE! I can't help but laugh "Sumimasen"

"NATSU! WHAT DID YOU BLOW UP THIS TIME!?" oh my god!

"OHMYGOD! You're Lucy! I have seen you in weekly sorcer! You're the one into short skirts and whips" I yelled **(A/N, HA! Fan girl!)**

"You make me sound like some old perv"; she sighed

"Sumimasen!" I bowed.

"And who might you be?"GASP its Mirajane!

"Names Amber, I want to be part of this guild" I stated boldly.

"Hontoni!" shouted a blue haired girl with glasses "What kind of magic do you use?"

"You wanna see?" I asked, I wonder if I can get a laugh out of this.

"YEAH!" wow the whole guild screamed in unison!

"All right! Natsu-san, hit me with your best shot! they all gasped.

His reply "OK! FIRE DRAGON'S BRBILLIANT FLAME" a ball of fire came at me, perfect.

"What's the matter with you Natsu? Are you trying to kill her?" Gray shouted.

"DANCE OF THE ICE DRAGON!"I yelled.

Two sword made of ice appeared in my hands as I tackled the mass of fire destruction. Twisting and turning slicing it into bits. When I finished it simply went out, I extinguished the flame. Everyone clapped.

"Wait did you say ice dragon" Wendy asked.

"You heard it!" I pointed my thumb to myself "You're looking at the Dragon slayer of the north"

"YOU'RE THE ICE DRAGON SLAYER" HA! I knew I would get a laugh out of them!

Sorry for it being so short! Please R&R! I don't own fairy Tail if i did this story would already be cannon!


	2. Chapter 2: Utau and Tenshi

Yay chapter 2! I love amber and new characters too. ENJOY!

No one's POV

"YOU'RE THE ICE DRAGON SLAYER!" the whole guild shouted.

Amber grinned at their reaction, when she heard someone scuff.

"I don't see what's so special about that, so she can use powerful magic, it won't help her if she can't win any battles." Utau said.

Utau, as her name does mean sing, uses music magic. Her long white hair is a big loose braid, and dark brown eyes all add to her natural charm and beauty. At thirteen she is quite powerful.

"Utau, don't be mean to the new girl. She was able to hold her own against Natsu. I say she is rather strong." Tenshi stated.

Tenshi uses holy magic, magic used by angels. Of course it is very powerful which is why Tenshi is a fifteen year old S-class mage. His short and shaggy raven black hair and dark eyes to mach would make you think twice about him using holy magic but his skills will prove you wrong every time.

"TENSHI!" Utau yelled "Don't tell me what to do and when did you get here anyway?!"

"I was peacefully taking a nap on the roof when a load boom woke me up. I tried to go back to sleep when I heard your obnoxious voice." He retorted.

Amber smiled at this; it was so different from her old guild. It was warm and kind.

"Well what are you waiting for come on in" Lucy said happily.

"Let's have a party to welcome Amber to the guild!" Mira clapped her hands together and grinned.

"YEAH!" the guild cheered.

*Later at the party*

Amber walked around aimlessly looking around the guild. She wasn't one for parties and walked outside for a breath of fresh air, she was surprised to see another person had the same idea.

"Hey Tenshi, what are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Same as you, avoiding the crazy drunk people inside." He said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't say avoiding, I'm just not one for parties" she laughed nervously.

"Want to walk with me? The stench of beer is gross"

"Agreed." She said as she walked off with him.

Peeking through the door was Utau, she was gripping the door so tight she broke it a little. After five seconds of poorly thinking about the outcomes she decided to follow them.

At the river were Amber and Tenshi skipping pebbles on the water, talking.

"So when did you join the guild?" Amber asked curiously.

"About a year ago"

"Wow, after less than a year you became an S-class mage"

"Yeah, so why did you come here out of all the guilds?"

"I got kicked out of my old guild" Tenshi looked surprised.

She pulled up a little bit of her shirt reviling a small part of her hip showing a swan like symbol.

"I never seen that one before" Tenshi said still looking surprised.

"Well it disbanded a moth after I got kicked out. It was raided by dark guilds." Amber said without emotion.

"Aren't you sad about your guild no longer existing, your friends, anything?!" Tenshi was a bit angry now.

"No, why would I. They kicked me out, they didn't want me so why should I care what happens to them" her voice slightly cracked.

"What the hack Amber! They were your family, they did care for you!" he was yelling now "You are lucky to be accepted into Fairy Tail so you better shape up!"

As if on cue Utau ran up.

"What's going on here?!"


End file.
